thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Xavier Ouellet
| birth_place = Bayonne, France | draft = 48th overall | draft_year = 2011 | draft_team = Detroit Red Wings | career_start = 2013 | career_end = }} Xavier Ouellet (born July 29, 1993) is a Canadian ice hockey defenceman playing for the Grand Rapids Griffins of the American Hockey League (AHL). He was drafted 48th overall by the Detroit Red Wings in the 2011 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Junior Playing Career During the 2009–10 season, in his rookie season, Xavier played in 43 games for the Montreal Juniors. He recorded two goals and 14 assists for 16 points. He recorded three assists in seven playoff games. He was named to the 2009-10 QMJHL's All-Rookie Team. During the 2010–11 season, in 67 games for the Juniors, Xavier recorded eight goals and 35 assists for 43 points. He recorded eight assists in 10 playoff games and he played for Team Orr at the 2011 CHL Home Hardware Top Prospects Game. During the 2011–12 season, Xavier was named a team captain for Blainville-Boisbriand, after the team re-located from Montreal. He was the re-christened Armada's second-leading scorer while playing a combative, physical defensive game. In his third QMJHL season, he scored 21 goals with 39 assists in 63 games. Ten of his 21 goals were scored on the power play. The Armada finished first in the West Division and advanced to the second round of the playoffs. Xavier scored three goals and seven assists in 11 playoff games. He was named to the QMJHL's first all-star team. During the 2012–13 season, Xavier returned to Blainville-Boisbriand for his fourth QMJHL season. A team captain for the Armada, he scored 10 goals and 31 assists in 50 games. Nine of his 10 goals were scored on the power play. Blainville-Boisbriand finished first in the West Division and reached the Western Conference finals. Xavier scored seven goals and nine assists in 15 playoff games. Xavier was rewarded for his outstanding play during the 2012–13 season by being named to the QMJHL's First All-Star Team for the second year in a row. Professional Playing Career On March 25, 2012, the Detroit Red Wings signed Xavier to a three-year entry level contract. During the 2013–14 season, in his first professional season with the Grand Rapids Griffins, he recorded four goals and 13 assists in 70 games. On October 21, 2013, Xavier made his NHL debut for the Red Wings in a game against the San Jose Sharks. During the 2014–15 season, he recorded one goal and 15 assists in 52 games with the Griffins, and was named to the 2015 AHL All-Star Classic. On November 28, 2014, Xaiver scored his first career NHL goal against Cory Schneider of the New Jersey Devils. In 21 games for the Red Wings, he recorded two goals and one assist. On November 16, 2015, the Red Wings signed him to a one-year contract extension. On December 19, 2015, Xavier was recalled by the Red Wings. He was returned to the Griffins on December 23rd. He was named to the 2016 Toyota AHL All-Star Classic. He has recorded two goals and 13 assists, a plus-10 rating and 39 penalty minutes in 31 games for the Griffins. On February 13, 2016, Xavier was recalled by the Red Wings. Prior to being recalled, he recorded three goals and 14 assists in 38 games with the Griffins. On February 24, 2016, he was assigned to the Griffins. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Xavier played for Team Quebec at the 2010 World U-17 Hockey Challenge, scoring one goal and one assist in five games. He represented Canada at the 2013 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Xavier was one of the top defensemen for Canada at the WJC, scoring a power play goal and two assists in six games. Canada was fourth in the tournament, losing to Russia in overtime in the bronze medal game. Accolades *QMJHL First All-Star Team (2011–12) *QMJHL First All-Star Team (2012–13) Category:1993 births Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Detroit Red Wings draft picks Category:French ice hockey players